Sempre ao seu lado
by Double Side
Summary: Kyouya sempre estará ao lado de Haruhi. Nome igual ao do filme de Stephen P. Lindsey, mas acho que combina com a história u.u/


_Olá pessoal! Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic KyoHaru e eu espero que esteja boa e que não tenha ficado muito OOC ç.ç'_

_Eu vou terminar minhas fic's inacabadas, eu PROMETO, mas como estou estudando, fica difícil :)_

_Espero que gostem ^^._

**_Disclaimer: OHSHC pertence à Bisco Hatori e eu apenas peguei emprestado seus personagens para brincar um pouco ;P_**

_

* * *

  
_

Fujioka Haruhi. Toda vez que seus lábios pronunciavam tais palavras, Kyouya sentia o doce sabor de mel invadindo-lhe a boca. Era a única integrante feminina daquele caos nomeado de "Clube dos Anfitriões", mesmo que não agisse como tal. Ootori fora o primeiro a ver a menina por detrás daqueles trapos que usava no dia em que quebrara aqule caríssimo vaso. O acidente tornou-a – bem, na verdade _ele _fora o culpado disso – parte do Clube, ou como os gêmeos diziam: "brinquedinho".

Com o convívio, todos acabaram afeiçoando-se à garota e seria normal um ou outro acabar apaixonando-se por ela (embora tenha sido _todos_). Kyouya sabia não ser o único com um sentimento maior para com Haruhi, assim como sabia que Suoh (Insolente) Tamaki seria o único a conquistá-la, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Quando Eclair Torrenne arrumou toda aquela confusão no dia do festival, ele sabia que a garota era a única que poderia mudar aquela cituação. _"Haruhi... traga aquele idiota de volta!". _Nunca esqueceria que segurou-lhe os ombros firmemente e trouxe o pequeno corpo de encontro ao seu, assim como ainda lhe é nítida a sensação quente que emanava dela e o vazio que invadiu-lhe o peito assim que a empurrou para a carruagem. Naquele momento entregara-na para sempre.

_Nada posia ser feito._

Suoh Haruhi. Soava estranho e Kyouya sempre dizia que o nome não combinava com a moça. Tamaki irritava-se, porém Haruhi apenas ria – uma razão para ele sempre sorrir. Podia ser apenas uma grande implicância com seu velho (e não menos idiota) amigo, mas era verdade o que sentia.

Mesmo após seu casamento, do qual fora padrinho do noivo, aquele sentimento que nascera no colegial não se extinguira e ele tinha certeza de que isso nunca aconteceria. A amizade entre eles se fortaleceu com o passar dos anos e Kyouya prometera a si mesmo que sempre estaria ao lado de Haruhi. Esteve por perto quando ela tentou ensinar Tamaki a preparar café "à moda plebéia", quando Haruhi anunciou que esperava uma menina e quando sofreu um aborto espontâneo, quando ela fraturou o tornozelo e ficou duas semanas de cama (o que acabou irritando-a muito, pois seu marido não a deixava fazer nada), quando ela lhe pediu ajuda para tentar novamente uma gravidez, quando um lindo menino, moreno de olhos azuis e com uma saúde – e inteligência – formidável nasceu, quando Tamaki reencontrou sua querida mãe. Tornou-se padrinho de Akira (ou como chamava: "_peste"_) com muito gosto e, por mais que vivesse no hospital de sua família, era uma _ordem _de seu amigo que almoçassem juntos aos domingos. Fora num desses almoços que Tamaki passou mal pela primeira vez.

_Leucemia._

Consolou Haruhi quando Tamaki falaceu. Ela estava com 45 anos, porém aquela magia que Kyouya sentia emanando dela ainda estava lá. Sempre respeitaria seu eterno (e mais amado) amigo, mesmo após sua morte. Não era e nunca seria o substituto dele no coração de seu amor.

Segurou-lhe firmemente a mão frente ao túmulo de Tamaki e beijou-lhe a testa. Ela sorriu e isso era suficiente para Kyouya. O calor de anos antes voltara ao seu peito, mas desta vez mais forte. Sabia que o único caminho a seguir era como o melhor amigo da Família Suoh e, por mais incompleto que esse sentimento fosse, sentia-se **feliz** em poder proteger sua amada.

Uma música ecoou em sua cabeça. Não gostava muito dela, mas sorriu ao ver que o lembrava de Haruhi.

"_Porque por mais que esteja longe, Kyouya sempre estará lá para protegê-la quando ela acordar."_

_

* * *

_

_A frase final não é bem um trecho retirado de alguma música, apenas adaptei a mensagem de "No Rain, de Blind Melon" e coloquei ali :D~_

_Por que eu matei o Tamaki? Eu estava com vontade, achei conveniente. Por que de leucemia? Porque eu sei como é sofrida essa doença, estudei bastante ela. Porque o nome "Akira"? Eu não sabia qual pôr e meu namorado sugeriu esse XD~ Porque o nome da fic é essa? Eu quero ver o filme e nem me lembrei na hora que acabei usando o nome dele =/ juro que qualquer coincidência é meramente coincidência XD_

_Gostou? Odiou? Tu é um vegetal? Manda review e deixe uma chata feliz!! :D~_


End file.
